my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Akuma Kuchiki
"They told me to go to hell. So you know what? I DID!" -''Akuma's backstory, simplified. Born with the most uncontrollable quirk of all time, Fight Like Hell, Akuma Kuchiki is a rather unpredictable villain with destructive tendencies. He knows that the world is an unfair place... and he intends to tip the scales to those who are less fortunate. Normally this would make him an Anti-Villain, but due to him actively hunting down heroes that seek to stop him from reaching his goal, this has made him a true persona of evil. In English, a Villain. Appearance Akuma has a rather plain-looking physique, as usage of his quirk has caused his muscular system to compact any growth, which makes him surprisingly sturdy. Spiky golden hair sits on top of his head, with a golden shape on top of where his bangs would normally be. This shape makes up part of his mask when his quirk is active. With his quirk active, Akuma's hazel eyes turn a fiery red, as a golden shroud created by his quirk follows him around. A white, skull-like helmet wraps around his head, concealing most of his facial features except for his eyes. Personality For someone with a quirk that relies on pure and raw anger in order to activate, Akuma has a fairly calm and collected disposition. He rarely looses his cool, and is quite unassuming to the average person. However, this hides an incredibly sadistic and dark side, one that fuels his Fight Like Hell quirk. This side of him chooses not to follow the commands of others. If you told him to remove something gently, he'd beat it senseless before tearing it away from whatever is holding it. Tell him to fight silently, and the most silence you'll get is 5-tons of pure energy slammed into the opponent. History Early Life Not much is known about Akuma's early life. Abilities Quirk [[Fight Like Hell|'Fight Like Hell']]' is a Transformation-class quirk that both Akuma and his father, Jikogu, possess. It uses Akuma and Jigoku's negative emotions to activate. When up and running, a Demonic Skull Mask encases the user's face, as well as causing an ominous, furious aura to follow the user around, like a shroud. This aura can be used to further protect or form energy-based items such as armor, tools, or even swords. Akuma uses Fight Like Hell as a sort of Trump Card, as he has trained himself to learn not to rely on it too much. While it's not the proper use of the quirk, it prevents him from going overboard with it, as overuse of such a disastrous ability can really take a toll on one's body. Due to rapid adrenaline coursing through Akuma's body, the quirk allows him to quickly rush an opponent with heightened speed and strength (Though not Superhuman Level) and pull out with just as much efficiency. It also causes him to react faster, as if he was fighting for his life. Super Moves * 'Nowhere to Run '(どこにも行かない, Dokoni mo ikanai): Akuma runs right for his chosen target, before slamming a powerful uppercut into their chest. This move is usually used as an opener for combos. * '''Curb Slam: '''Akuma jumps on top of his opponent, before using their center of mass against them and tipping them over. After doing so, he curb stomps them a few times before head butting them. * '''Rip and Tear!: After an intense flare in the shroud's size, Akuma forms two large claws and tears into the opponent's body, Wreaking all possible havoc upon the poor soul on the other end of this move. The rage from the quirk causes the blows to start hitting harder, to the point where it leaves visible scars. The moves continues until the opponent counters it, sustains the onslaught, or the quirk burns out. Trivia * Akuma's Last Name was originally going to be Unmei. However, due to there being a character with that last name already, it was changed to Kuchiki. * Akuma was based off Doomguy, but instead of going full on Bakugou angry, Akuma attempts to control the ever-erupting fountain that is his own anger.